


Elements: Alternate Ending

by SmutFactory



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Finn x Dragon-Phoebe, Futanari, Large Insertion, Mind Break, Rape/Non-con Elements, lots of goo everywhere, total domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutFactory/pseuds/SmutFactory
Summary: What if Finn was unable to retrieve the jewel from the monstrous new Flame Princess?Alternate title: How Your Dragon Trains You!





	Elements: Alternate Ending

**“ _GIVE IT!”_** the beast roared.

Clutching the orange gem in his fire gauntlet, Finn fled from the blue monstrosity that was once Flame Princess before being pushed to the ground. She held his limbs down with her scaly hands.

“No! I have to save Jake!” He yelled as her teeth wrapped around the gauntlet. “Phoebe! Stop!” She yanked at his arm until she wrested the gem from his grip. The gauntlet shattered from the force. Both the gem and the remnants of the gauntlet were in her maw as she gulped them both down. The dragon proudly giggled with a toothy grin.

“No… no!!!” Finn yelled. Though consumed with rage, without the gauntlet he was unable to channel it, and unable to break free of the dragon’s grip.

Phoebe brought her face down to her captive, teeth still glaring, and blew a puff of smoke out of her nostrils.

“Victory is mine! You lose, little man. You ain’t never getting that jewel back!”

“Lemme go!” Finn growled as he continued to struggle. “I’m gonna, ngh… punch that thing outta you!”

The dragon simply cackled at him. “Normally I’d just bite your head off, but you… I like your smell. We’re gonna have a _different_ kind of fight!”

She suddenly grasped Finn in her massive claws before lifting off into the air. Using her flaming wings she flew deeper into the cavern, leaving Gunther, LSP, and all the other fighting citizens behind.

“W-Where are you taking me?!”

“Somewhere we won’t be interrupted.”

Before long they arrived at a dead end; a large chamber with blue lava oozing from the walls. It used to be Phoebe’s private quarters before the transformation. The dragon swooped down and landed, pinning Finn’s body against the scorched floor with her palms. She ripped off his hat and threw it aside.

“Now then, let’s have a taste!” She slowly opened her maw and out rolled her light blue tongue; long and forked like a snake’s and dripping with saliva. The monster started slathering her massive tongue all over her unwilling captive’s face.

“W-What are you doing?! Stop, I- _mmmph!!!_ ” Finn’s resistance was interrupted when the slimy appendage found its way into his mouth. It stretched his jaw to its limits while it invaded and prodded, slowly undulating like some sort of alien tentacle. It started by wrapping itself around his own tongue, then forced its way down his throat; further and further. Helpless, Finn could do nothing but gag and let out muffled yelps as the invader violated his mouth.

And yet despite the situation, despite his struggles and opposition, the slimy sensation of this French kiss from hell caused a very different reaction in his loins. As if defying his conscious, his penis grew and a bulge became visible in his shorts.

Phoebe finally retracted her tongue out of his mouth, leaving the boy coughing and covered in saliva.

“Mmmmm, you _taste_ good too.”

“Why… why are you doing this…?” Finn muttered in between coughs.

“Fire isn’t just the element of violence! It’s the element of all our primeval instincts! Conquest! Dominance! _Lust!_ So now, I’m gonna make you **_mine!_** ” An evil, toothy smile grew across her lips.

Holding him down with one hand, the dragon grasped Finn’s clothes and ripped them all off with one fell swoop. The clothes were reduced to useless shreds and thrown aside, leaving Finn completely nude and vulnerable. The dragon’s smile grew even wider.

“You won’t be needing _those_ anymore. From now on, you’re not allowed to wear _any_ clothes!”

The naked boy let out a yelp as his entire body was on display for his captor. Fear and embarrassment washed over him as his unwanted erection was in full view. Unable to hide his exposed flesh, his face grew redder while Phoebe looked over his body.

“P-please… don’t…!” he begged.

“Hehehe, are you sure? Your rock hard dick tells a different story! Yesssss… you’ll make a _fine_ slut for me!”

She brought her tongue out once again, this time slathering it across Finn’s torso. It teased every inch of his defenseless skin as it moved down his body. Finn’s back suddenly arched as the slimy thing reached his throbbing cock. It twisted its way along his shaft and continued downward, fondling his balls and his ass. The tongue was so long it could tend to all these sensitive places at once.

“Ngh… Ah!”

Finn couldn’t contain his moans as his dick twitched against the slippery serpent. The dragon wasted no time and started aggressively grinding her tongue against it, enveloping his whole length in its gooey embrace. The sensation in his crotch was unlike any he’d ever known. Her tongue was so soft and her saliva was so hot. An intense mixture of disgust and pleasure overwhelmed him. It hadn’t even been a minute before he already felt climax approaching.

“Phoebe! Stop, I’m gonna-!”

The dragon pushed her tongue against him even harder, sending him over the edge. His hips instinctively thrust forward as he spurted his thick cum directly onto Phoebe’s tongue. It continued spewing from his dick, the pleasure far exceeding any he’d ever experienced in his life. Once the orgasm finally stopped, the beast drew her tongue back into her mouth with one final slurp, consuming all the semen from the defeated hero. What felt like a massive load for him was still just a small snack for a beast as large as her.

She licked her scaly lips with a triumphant grin. “Mmm, not bad~”

Pheobe loosened her grip on her prisoner, confident he was starting to learn his place. Indeed, the boy could do little but lay there on the ground, glistening with sweat and dragon saliva. He was ashamed of himself for cumming even while being violated like this. But a small part of him couldn’t help but desire more of that incredible pleasure.

“Now that you’ve had a taste of what my element offers, it’s time you understand your new purpose in life. _Pleasuring me._ ”

Finn looked down and his eyes immediately widened at what they saw, something he hadn’t noticed until now. Between the monster’s legs was an enormous throbbing dragon cock, already dripping with copious amounts of precum. Dark blue in color, it was tapered at the tip and thick at the base, lined with a multitude of fleshy ridges down its length. Finn gulped at the sight, he knew exactly where she wanted to put that thing.

“W-wait… you don’t mean… there’s no way that’ll fit!”

The dragon’s smile just grew wider with his whimpering. “You don’t have a choice, worm!”

She moved her body forward slightly, positioning herself so Finn was directly underneath her belly. This position made it even more apparent just how much Finn was dwarfed by the new and improved Flame Princess. He was like a puppy compared to a lion.

The dragon eagerly pressed the tip of her cock against Finn’s rear. He could feel it prodding against his hole. Even the tip felt big. He squirmed but lacked the strength to resist.

“D-don’t… ahhh… please… don’t do this!”

Ignoring his pleas, Phoebe pushed her hips forward. The tip of her dick slid easily into his body thanks to the precum and saliva. She continued pushing further, every inch filling up Finn’s insides more and more. He winced as the thing grew thicker down its length. It was only in halfway before his ass was stretched to its limits.

“Ngh!! Ahhng! It’s… t-too big!”

Phoebe, on the other hand, was filled with bliss. Her eyes half-closed, a satisfied growl escaped her smiling lips.

“Mmmmmyeahhhh, so tight! This is gonna be fun!” She decided this was as deep as she could go. She didn’t want to break her brand new toy. Not yet, at least.

After enjoying the sensation wrapping around her cock for a moment, she pulled it out a bit and thrust it back into him. She pumped it back and forth, sliding it in and out of his slippery hole. Slow at first, but that didn’t last long. The pounding got faster, and Finn’s comparatively small body bounced with each thrust from the forceful beast. Like an animal, the dragon was entranced by her instinctual desires. Her maw hung open and let out guttural moans of pleasure.

Despite his initial resistance, Finn’s member was still fully erect as it bounced back and forth. His groans of pain quickly turned to panting in pleasure. He didn’t have the capacity to be ashamed of it anymore. All he could think about was the massive object plowing into his body. He could feel all of its ridges as it grinded against his insides. It could only fit halfway each thrust, but that alone felt like his entire lower body was filled to the brim. Once again he felt himself being forced to climax.

Phoebe couldn’t see him thanks to their position, but she could feel his ass tightening around her length.

“Now are you beginning to understand your place?” The dragon chuckled. “You’re my property! My personal fucktoy! You live only to serve _me!_ This is your life now!”

“Ngh!!! Y-yes! Yes!!!”

The thrusting got faster, the sloshing sounds got louder, both parties breathed heavily as they approached their peak. Finn could feel the cock throbbing inside him when it suddenly erupted, pouring what felt like gallons of dragon cum inside him. Phoebe let out a roar as each spurt filled him up more and more, excess cum spilling out of his twitching hole. The goo was almost burning hot as it saturated his insides. As they swelled with cum, he felt it pushing against the underside of his crotch. The unbearable feeling caused him to orgasm as well, frantically squirting thick goo of his own all over his torso and face.

The dragon’s cock continued ejaculating its massive load for a while, each contraction resulting in a pleased grunt from the princess. When it finally stopped, she slowly pulled it out. She backed up so she could get a good look at her new slave. A toothy grin appeared on her face when she saw his sorry state. Without her dick serving as a plug, her thick white semen poured out of his rear like a faucet. His as was coated in her cum, and his own cum was splattered across his face. He had a vacant look in his eyes as he lay there panting.

“Ahhhhh… now _that_ was a fight! Well, my filthy little slut, you’re now officially my personal cum bucket! Any more complaints?”

Maybe it was the pleasure he just experienced, maybe it was the element of fire taking over his mind. Whatever the reason, his thoughts were overwhelmed with desire. Desire to stay here. Desire to serve the king. Desire for more of her cum. He forgot the mission he came here to accomplish, his stature as the hero of Ooo, and everyone else besides him and the beast presiding over him. All he could think about was getting more of that dragon dick.

And so, Finn weakly sat up and turned himself over. On his knees and head to the ground, he lifted his semen-covered ass up and spread his cheeks with his hands, presenting himself to his master. His cock dangled between his legs, quivering anxiously for more pleasure.

“M-more… please… let me serve you more…” He uttered with a delirious smile.

The dragon’s dick twitched in anticipation. “Good boy~”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ONE WEEK LATER

In a cave below the glassed surface of the fire lands, the blue beast reclined comfortably on her back, her hard reptilian cock sticking straight up in the air. Sitting on her stomach was the nude human, the newest resident of the fire kingdom, happily sucking on the tip of the dragon’s member. His master made good on her command forbidding him to wear clothing. He quickly got used to it, and even seemed to enjoy the thrill of others seeing his privates, as he made no attempt to hide them.

The boy blissfully licked and slurped as much of his masters cock as he could. His mouth could fit little more than the tip, so he rubbed the rest with his hands and body while he sucked. And of course his own dick was rock hard as well. His master seemed very pleased; eyes closed and body relaxed, letting her slave do all the work.

The huge blue dick throbbed and leaked even more precum into his waiting mouth. Finn knew exactly what this meant and started sucking harder, eager for what comes next.

“Ohhhhh yeahhhh. Here comes your meal, insect!” The dragon groaned with delight.

Her throbbing cock exploded directly into Finn’s mouth. Her massive load instantly filled his mouth and flowed down his throat. He diligently gulped it down as each spurt filled his mouth once again. Eventually he reluctantly pulled his lips away so he could breathe. The dragon’s orgasm continued still, drenching his pink body in her slime. The slave wore a satisfied smile as he swallowed the rest of the cum in his mouth and licked the semen dripping down his face.

“Thank you, master! It was delicious!” Finn said excitedly like an obedient puppy.

He looked over the dragon’s twitching length, still fully erect even after such a large orgasm.

“Master, you’re still hard! Please, let me service you more! I want your thick cock inside me!” He begged.

“Very well, worm.” She said with a wicked grin. As if she’d _let_ him stop after just one. “Continue.”

“Thank you, master!!!”

The slave stood up and positioned himself over her waiting dick. He wasted no time plunging it into his thirsty asshole. Her member was almost as long as his legs, making sitting on it like this easy. He bit his lip and pushed himself down as far as he could go. He could still only take half of her length, but he hoped one day to be able to take the whole thing down to the base. Regardless, he moaned in pleasure as the huge thing pressed against all his weak spots.

“Ahhhhnnn, master! Your cock feels so good! I love your cock!!!”

He immediately started thrusting himself up and down on his beloved master’s cock. The ridges always seemed to stimulate all the right places, and he loved the way it spread his ass more the further in it was. It felt like it was made for him, and it showed in how happily he impaled himself upon it. His hard dick bounced around and leaked more oozing precum with each thrust. He didn’t even try to touch it. All he needed, all he wanted, was the pleasure from the master’s perfect cock.

It didn’t take long for that pleasure to send him over the edge. As he bounced on the dragon’s cock, and without so much as a single touch to his dick, he reached climax and squirted his cum across the dragon’s belly. Phoebe barely even noticed, the load being so tiny compared to her girth.

Finn knew the job wasn’t done just because he came. His role was to pleasure his master, not himself. And that isn’t finished until _she_ cums. He continued pounding himself on the dragon’s cock. Faster and faster, desperate to feel the scorching cum he craved so much inside him. As if answering his desires, the dragon started panting heavily and soon she erupted inside her eager slave. A feeling of bliss washed over him as he felt her cum splashing against his insides. His body twitched and quivered with each spurt, his tongue out and his smiling mouth agape. Phoebe’s loads never seemed to get any smaller, and this one was no different. Her goo spilled out of his rear like a waterfall, coating the blue cock in a blanket of white ooze. Finn services his master almost every moment of every day, and yet he never gets tired of this sensation.

And so ends the tale of the hero of Ooo and the former Flame Princess. Inseparable in their mutual debauchery, trapped in a prison of endless lust and pleasure. A prison neither of them want to escape.


End file.
